MONEY MONEY MONEY
by Oleanna
Summary: after first movie...questions are asked...things are left unsaid...but eventually the truth will come out:):):) R/R


Money Money Money Disclaimer: not mine Rating: pg  
  
  
  
  
  
This was now the seventh day of their journey that was now to take them home. So many things had taken place that neither of them could have imagined on that first instant that they boarded the boat on their way to The City of The Dead, but now it was all over and the city was destroyed along with its curse and those that accompanied them.  
  
The three survivors were now mounting their camels in order to continue with their journey. It was upon the fifth day that they had luckily seen the natives' camp and were able to rest and stock up on supplies of which they had ran out a day before. Now that they were rested and had their cuts and scrapes taken care of the group was less weary and more looking forward to getting home and looking forward to a new life. In particular to two of the travelers who upon this trip managed to find more than ancient city and some old gold.they also found each other.  
  
"Oh come on would you two just cut it out already! If you two could cut that out we could be home sooner and the sooner we're home the sooner I can get away from you two"  
  
"Can't wait for that to happen," answered O'Connell as he and Evy's lips parted. Then he looked at the woman that he held in his arms, "then I can have you all to myself"  
  
"I don't think so O'Connell," answered Jonathan  
  
"Excuse Me," said Rick taking his eyes off of Evy and placing a menacing look on Jonathan, "and why not?"  
  
"Because my gun fighting fellow my baby sister is not spending any time alone with you unless I see a band on the third finger of her left hand. And I doubt your kind makes those kinds of commitments, so that means no alone time with my sister."  
  
"My kind huh? Well, I think you should know that."  
  
"Come on you two just stop it! You two sound like a pair of old maids" interrupted Evy as she saw the tension that was beginning to arise between them.  
  
"What so you're saying that you go ahead and spend alone time with him? Evy I've warned you about his type."  
  
"Oh really and what type is that?"  
  
"O'Connell you and I both know your type but let me freshen up your memory it seems that the hits you got a couple of days ago have given you an amnesiac state. Your type: bar hoping, fight picking, belly dancer predator, no commitment, no stable home and that means no attachments as in no girlfriends and no wives. Completely not my sisters type."  
  
"That was my type, not anymore."  
  
"Oh right, so a couple of days in the desert and away from the lingo of Cairo have made you a new man. A bunch of bullocks if I ever heard any"  
  
As the bickering between the men continued Evy tried to ones again interrupt their on going battle but with no avail, except that now things were getting very heated and not just in the desert.  
  
"Listen you two, I am tired, hot, stuck in the middle of nowhere with two useless argumentative males who can't seem to keep their mouths shut. Now all I want is some quite time. SO cant you please keep these arguments until we're home because right now I don't give a rats ass about types or anything of the sort!!!"  
  
After Evy's outburst the three travelers continued on with their trip in silence and except for the cutting glances passes on between Rick and Jonathan things went pretty smooth from then on. The blistering sun soon left their company and soon beyond them were nothing but sand and stars. Jonathan had dosed off into a snory sleep while the other two continued on their way in silence.  
  
"Rick"  
  
No response  
  
"Rick"  
  
"Uh.did you say something?"  
  
"I was wondering when we were going to set up camp?"  
  
"We're not that far from the city so I thought we should just keep going.but if you wanna stop we could set up right here."  
  
"How long do you think it'll be for us to get to Cairo?"  
  
"I'd say about couple of hours. Are you ok to keep going or do you want us to stop?"  
  
"Well, Jonathan is almost falling from is camel and I think my legs have fallen asleep from being in this camel."  
  
Without letting her finish her sentence Rick signaled for the camel to stop and also less than kindly smacked Jonathan to wake him, which caused the poor man to fall off the camel causing him to shout out more profanities than ever imaginable in that short span of time. Rick got off his camel and then helped Evy off causing very close contact from which neither wanted to part.  
  
"Great, so I fall of my ass and almost kill myself while my sister.my only sister is looking all googley eyed at a stranger that she only met two weeks ago. Now I see how my end is going to be."  
  
"Oh Jonathan stop being so melodramatic. You've had worse falls and beatings than that. You'll be ok, as usual"  
  
"You could at least come and check on me. Isn't that what a sister is supposed to do when her dear brother falls off a smelly camel and almost breaks his neck."  
  
"Jonathan you did not break your neck or else you would not be taking," added O'Connell to the sibling verbal ping-pong.  
  
"Shut up O'Connell,' he tries to get up "ou.ouch"  
  
"I'm sorry Jonathan. Are you ok?" asks a concerned Evy as she moves away from Rick and goes to her brother's side after she hears his discomfort.  
  
"I think I broke something.ouch.maybe my arm or one of my legs or both"  
  
"Do you think you can walk a little further while Rick and I set up camp?"  
  
"Yes, but not too far," responded Jonathan in his weakest voice."  
  
"Boo jooo.poor baby," teased Rick.  
  
"O'Connell you don't have to be such a total jerk. Didn't you see how bad he hurt himself? That was a really bad fall. My brother is hurt and who do we have to thank for that."  
  
"Come on Evy, cant you see that he is just doing this cuz he wants us to do his work for him. I betcha he can probably run faster than the two of us with no pain what so ever. I think we are way passed calling me O'Connell or have you already forgotten that is now ou."  
  
"Yes well Rick.just help me set up camp!"  
  
They set up camp and within an hour Jonathan was back on dazedvalley while the other two tried to but couldn't.  
  
"Evy, are you sleeping?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm sorry about the way today has gone. It's just that your brother drives me crazy. He just." "I know, I know. He drives me mad too but he is also a lovable fool. I love him to pieces. Once you get to know him better you will see that beneath all of his childish behavior is a great guy."  
  
"I know he is a great guy but boy there has to be a lot of digging for a person to find that." a long silence followed. "Evy"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why wont you let me tell Jonathan about what happened between us?"  
  
"sssh.he might hear"  
  
"See that's what I'm talking about. Why are you so scared of him knowing?"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"You are"  
  
"Really Rick, I'm not scared of Jonathan knowing.its just that"  
  
"That you regret what we did.if you do you can just tell me and."  
  
"No I don't regret it and I would never because anything that has to do with us is amazing,"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Yes, but I think I need some time to tell Jonathan.that we.you know"  
  
"You cant even say it," he turned his back to her.  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, "honey please look at me. I'm sorry. It's just that everything between us has happened so fast. I've never in my life have gone through or imagined that I would have been going through the things that have happened these last weeks. I never thought that I would meet anyone like you and I never thought I would fall in love. And I'm scared about all the things that have been going on because its true I don't know a lot about you. And you don't know a lot about me. And I'm not saying that I regret what we did but it just scares me that's all."  
  
Rick turned towards her, he kissed her gently, and "so what do you wanna know about me?"  
  
She punched him in the chest and said, "here I am speaking my heart out to you hoping to get some of the same and all you could say is what do I wanna know about"  
  
"Well you did say that we don't know a whole lot about each other, and I do feel the same way as you do. I've never been through anything like this either. So ask away"  
  
.END OF CH1.  
  
  
  
R/R.DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING.BUT IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY DID AND.BLAH BLAH BLAH.JUST REVIEW((( 


End file.
